Doubt
by Katiethecandycorn
Summary: When Lucas and Maya drift apart, Maya, avoiding him at all costs, but when having to see each other for their friends' sakes, they question everything that had to do with their breakup. Lucaya
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I'm not very good at Au's so take it easy on me. But I hope y'all like it.**

"Did you know that Lucas accepted the invitation?" Ruley squealed over the phone

"Good for him." Maya managed to say over the phone

"You're gonna have to talk to him eventually."

"It's never gonna happen."

"This is already turning into 'Uncle Eric and Jack' already."

It was true. Riley and Lucas remained best friends with Riley all throughout college, but even when all going to NYU, Maya effortlessly avoided Lucas at all costs. She always knew what he was up to. Became a publisher, stepped away from his dream of becoming one of the major-leaguers in baseball. Went through a shocking amout of girls, each relationship ending and no longer lasting more than 6 months.

"Maya?" Riley said after the long period of silence

"That's all? Lucas is coming to your wedding? That's it?"

"Want me to tell you?"

"Hit me with it."

"Farkle wanted him to be his best man. And he said yes."

"Jesus fuck, Riley."

"I'm sorry, but it's not just my wedding."

"Um, yeah it's fine." Maya knew that she would deal with it later, her main focus was to arrive to work on time.

"Can you call me later hon? I'm gonna be late."

"Stop it Maya. Whenever I talk about Lucas, you're quick to change the subject. But he is our _friend._ You can't jus-"

Maya pressed the 'End Call' while walking into her building.

"Hart & Babineaux Inc."

"Zay!" She screamed on the final floor of the building, looking for her co-worker

"That's my name." he was wearing his usual navy blue balzer, with a button up

"We have a meeting in 10, with you're wife's business"

"Can you just go? I have to meet up with Lu-" He stopped mid sentance, realizing the words that just came out of his mouth

"Not you too." she sighed

"Who? I wasn't saying anything. Wow, look at the time, I better leave, to do that...thing" he denied

She crossed her arms, her go-to stance when wanting something

"If it's Lucas, I'm fine, I'm not here to tell you who and who not to be friends with. I just want to know what's up."

"It's Riley's wedding. We're going to go find our suits."

"I'm fine, you know? What's wrong with everybody? We had a fling. It's not like I want to kill him."

"A _fling?_ Maya, you guys dated _forever._ A fling is a one night stand. You guys were _in love._ Don't go around saying it was a one-time thing, because you and I both know that it was _more than that._ " Zay raised his voice, the eyes of her emplyees buring through them

" _Stop it."_ Maya gritted through her teeth.

"No. You have been such _a_ bitch about how things ended. I haven't seen you happy since you saw Farkle propse to Riley. _And when was that? 8 months ago."_

"I'm telling you to _stop, Zay."_

"I will. But neither of you guys deserve this."

Her eyes were burning, trying to hold everything back.

 _"Control yourself."_ she thought

"Why won't you guys just _stop."_ Maya screamed

" _Maya."_

 _"No._ What do you want from me? I miss him. I _loved him. Ok?_ Is that what you wanted?" She said in between sobs

Maya let her tears fall, she was tired of wiping them away.

She ran off, stumbling.

Maya felt the brush of a broad shoulder. She didn't turn back

"Excuse me." She mumbled, trying to look to the ground, so no one would see her tears. All she wanted to do was go back to her apartment

"I'm sorry Maya."

The voice was familiar.

She glanced back at the entrace from where Zay and her were arguing

There he was. He stood there with his mouth in a line, A sad look plastered all over his face.

She stopped dead in her tracks.

 **hey gus, I hope you liked this one. Like I aid, I'm not that good at AU's so i hope this is good. More chapters ahead. tell me what you think. :) Thanks so much**

 **xoxo,**

 **Katie**


	2. Chapter 2- He's Back

**Hey y'all back at it again with a new chapter! Enjoy this one**

As Lucas grabbed Maya's sleeve, pulling her back from going to take a break.

"Please, Maya. I'm sorry about how the way things ended. Can we talk?" he asked pleadingly

"Ha, last time you said "Can we talk" was when you broke up with me. Deja Vu always manges to come back, does it not?" Maya cleched her jaw, the words barely maing it out iof her lips.

"Please." Lucas said, stil with a strong grip on her wrist

" _Let go of me."_ she shouted

Lucas released his hand from her.

"Zay, enjoy you're shopping with this asshole, I'll just get Beau to attend." She said while peering over Lucas to speak to Zay.

As she stormed off, she heard Lucas saying something about "Postponing the shopping to go bakc to his apartment."

 _Apartment?_ _How long is the dude staying in New York?_ She thought while walking home, a block away, conviently.

She slammed the door behind her, making sure to make the 'slam' part louder than usual.

Maya threw off her uncomfortable usual black skirt,a collared up shirt with the only article of clothing she liked: her leather jacket.

She switched to her sweatpants, and her oversized NYU sweatshirt, tied her hair in a messy bun (classic option that she always did) and threw herself on the couch and grabbed her camera.

Maya picked up the hobby of snapping photos when in NYU. She always spent way to much money when it came to her cameras.

She blasted her favorite Fall Out Boy album and it rang from the speakers. Her neighbours were used to it. They were barely in their apartment anyways.

As she aimed the camera out of her window at a woman who was handing out samples of coffee, clearly not enjoying her her job, but what made Maya intersted in the woman was the fact that there was a huge dreamcatcher tattoo, with various intitals in the middle.

Just when she got the perfect angle, a loud knock banged on her door, causing her to almost drop her camera.

She shuffled towards the door, not wanting to open it, meaning that whoever had the nerve to knock was going to have to face an angry Maya.

As she opened her door, she began the rant.

"LISTEN UP, BUCKO, YOU ALMOST MADE ME DROP MY CAMERA."

But the man already had something to say.

"Can you turn the music down? What are you trying to do? Make yourself deaf?"

As they caught each others eyes, they both went silent.

" _Lucas?_ "

" _Oh, god."_

"What are you doing here? What do you not get about "Leave me alone?"

"I moved here at like 1:00 am."

"No. no, no, no. You're not-"

Maya pointed down the hall to the apartment across from hers.

"And you're not-"

Lucas mocked her, pointing at her doorway.

"Jesus, you jerk." she said while beginning to close the door.

"C'mon. Look, I'm sorry." he laughed

"Can I come in?"

"Nope."

"I'll take that as a yes." He said while scooting his way into her apartment

"Ugh."

"Wow."

The living room was decked put with polaroids filled with Farkle, Riley, and Zay.

Squeaking came from a nearby cage.

"You got the ferret." he chuckled.

"No. Um, It's still her. Ginger."

"From middle school?"

"Yeah, actually, I found her back where we used to live."

"Great."

"You've changed Maya. A business woman, with her own online store that became this big corperation."

"You too. I mean, a _publisher_? You're doing ok too."

"How did you know that?"

 _Uh-oh._ Maya thought

"Too much. Too much."

They both cracked up.

Lucas caught her eyes, like the stars, full of dreams and shining like each comet that ever lived.

"Stop it."

 _"What?_ " he said innocently

"You always do that weird _thing_ with your eyes."

"It's nothing." he shook his head

"Can I ask a favor."

"Sure." Maya said hesitantly.

"But fist I have a question. With everything that changed, I'm sure a lot of your hobbies were affected ny the shift too. Passions. Go."

"Um, jeez. Dancing. Photography. Writing. Netflix. And taking long walks."

"Long walks? You dork. Where?"

"Walking all over Brooklyn with my camera, stopping in stores, talking to people. Capturing it all."

He was giving me a once-over

"Don't look at me like that and ask me those questions. What is the favor?"

"You know how to earn money, you were an assistant in the dance studio over the summer when we were in high school?"

"Yadayada."

"Just listen. For the wedding I need to know how to slow dance, and you are the only person that I know that can teach me."

"Get an instructor."

"I just need one lesson I can't let Riley down like that. Please."

"Fine."

"Really?" Lucas said shocked

"Of course not."

"That's the Maya, never letting me off the hook. What is it?"

"Before the lesson, tomorrow, since you called me a dork for walking around Brooklyn. You are coming with me to do just that." she smirked

"That's it?"

"Mmmm"

Maya shoved him towards the door.

"Buckle up Ranger Rick." she teased his light southern accent

 **WOW. That was long, more than my usual. Thanks for all the follows, you guys are very sweet. Hope y'all loved it. Until nest chapter. :)**

 **xoxo,**

 **Katie**


	3. Chapter 3- Thanks

**What's going on you guys? How's life? I had one of the worst dyas, but then agian, it always happens. Enjoy this one y'all :)**

As Lucas banged on Maya's door, all nice and polished for the trip. A Yankees baseball cap, and his flannel, and some jeans.

Just as he was going to knock once again, he heard stomping from inside. Maya appeared in the door with a tossed on hoodie and nothing else under (he thought)

His eyes were trying to focus on her sleep deprived pupils, it was work not to look anywhere else.

Groggily she said "What are you doing?"

All he had to do was point to her camera, and she was immeadtly woken.

"Oh. What? Now?"

Maya raised her wrist, with a missing watch, but still said, "Now would you look at that? It's, um, give Maya a couple more minutes of sleep time. So thank you for being the world's worst alarm, but come again, in like, never. I need sleep."

"What you need is Re." he smiled

She grinned. "Yes. Ok. I want some Re."

As Lucas walked in, they both couldn't hide their goofy smiles, the reminder of Re was one of the best. The memories came back and for once Maya didn't push them away. She tried to vividily remember. It was her first time getting the flu in freshman year of high school and Lucas suggested some of his Texan tea. When sneaking out in Lab class to make a batch for her, he took his time to make his homemade raspberry tea. When he brought it to her, they settled on the name 'Re' the combo of 'Tea' and 'Raspberry.' From then on, whenever the other was sick, they would make the other some Re, well, Lucas would, Maya would attemp too, always getting something wrong, but Lucas would always tell her that "she got it." But then reality snapped back and she pushed the thought away.

"I'm gonna get dressed."

"You go and do that."

She tossed on a plain white baseball tee, her NYU lettersmen jacket, a pair of black ripped jeans, and some black and white Chuck Taylor's. This was always her, she never liked the skirt and button-up. _Never._ Even as a 25 year old, she loved the to keep up with the trends.

As she walked out of her room, she smelt the flavorful sent of the tea that filled her nose.

Maya noticed his cap.

She snuck behind her couch and pulled out her secret weapon. She tip-toed behind him and jumped on his back.

"AH HA!" She smacked his hat off, and placed the Dodgers baseball cap on her head

"What the he-"

Lucas turned around, laughing as he carried her on his back.

"You're lucky I didn't break out the foam finger." she chuckled when jumping off his back

"Mmmm. Delicious."

She took a sip, then dumped it out into her sink

"W-w-whaaaat?" he sputtered

She snickered. "What did they do to you over there? See? This is why I stay in Manhattan. It keeps me tough. But you, Soho? I'm telling you, should've stayed here, Ranger Rick."

"Yes, becasue I just _love_ when people at Starbucks call me "Lily" instead of Lucas."

"It was _one time!_ It was hilarous, you gotta admit."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Maya ran down to the lobby, Lucas following after

Each taxi passing by, Maya looking at Lucas.

"What?"

"Part one of today, hail a cab."

He looked at Maya, with fear in his eyes. Taxi hailing, _his weakness._

He put his arm out, weakly, scared that a cab would run right through him.

"You are as attention grabbing as a peice of paper."

She pushed him aside. All she did was put one foot on the street, and waved once.

A cab suddenly stopped.

"Should've screamed "Giddy up, and it would have worked."

"That would work?" They entered the cab

"No. But you would be a laughing stock."

"Brooklyn please."

The cab rushed off, not taking long to arrive, which is what Maya admired about Manhattan, it would only take around 15 minutes to arrive in Main St. in Brookyn.

"Thanks so much."

They stepped out and she pulled her camera out of her purse.

Her sleeve slipped up when pulling it out, revealing a samll tatto on her outer part of here right wrist.

Lucas gently touched her wrist and smiled.

"Oh." Maya rolled up her sleeve, and there were the words _i miss you_ written in a light font, small enough for no one to notice unless someone looked close.

"A tattoo?" Lucas asked quietly

"Heh, yeah, actually."

"When?"

She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"All I can tell you is that I got it because I knew that my life would never be _ok._ At some point, things are gonna be ok for a moment but my life is gonna be a series of me missing people. I'm always gonna get attached to someone, and I know they're not gonna think twice about leaving me. So I got this as a reminder not to be so suprised when I'm gonna be left heartbroken. It's nice. I mean, I don't regret it. It's like a forever sticky note." Maya knew she said it strongly, taking pride, but also showed a hint of vulnerability when she spoke.

"Did you get it for anyone? Like, after whatever you went through with a certain person, did you realize that you wanted to get it?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Lucas knew he went too far when asking that question.

"Ok, that's enough serious stuff. Let's adventure." she grinned as she pulled out a small bandana

Maya proceded to wrap the blindfold over his head.

"We're gonna make a small detor."

She guided his hand over to where they needed to go.

"Here we are." she tore the bandana off.

His face was priceless, the shock, and hint of excitement filled his face.

She pulled out the camera, snapping a photo of his expression.

"Inked up" was the tattoo parlor that they stood before.

Maya shoved Lucas in the door.

"You're getting one."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"You have 5 minutes to decide what you want."

" _5 minutes? For something that's gonna last forever?_ "

"C'mon, it's not that bad. We all did it."

 _"We?"_

"Zay, Riley, Farkle, and I got tattoos."

"What?"

"Jeez, if you're scared so much, l'll make a deal. I will sit and chat with the other tattoo artists and since I doubt that you would get a huge tattoo, Tell me when you're done, and I'll come over and see."

"Fine."

"Ok."

Maya walked over the opposite direction and messed around with the coloured ink.

She heard him shreik, which made her crack up.

"Ahhhh, done. Maya!"

Maya walked over and saw the tattoo on his wrist, just below his hand, written in ink was M, R, F, Z, the first letters of all their firneds names, all alligned in a triangle.

Maya teared up, the tattoo meaning so much. She jumped into his arms, giving him a hug, he returned, embraced her, tightly.

"Thank you." she whispered in his ear.

 **My head is killing me, but it was worth it, this is one of my absolute favourite chapters. I hope you loved it as much as I did. btw if my story is "inspiring" you in any way, and you use some of my ideas, please give credit. It means a lot. I worked hard to write this one.**

 **thanks,**

 **Katie**


	4. Chapter 4- Blindfolds

**Let's**

For the next 5 hours, Maya and Lucas walked around, taking the Metro all around New York. From Brooklyn, to The Bronx Zoo, maybe stopping by Queens taking it all in, giggling at every hotdog stand they passed by. It was 6:54 pm and Lucas was tired out of his mind, his arm still aching from the tattooo needles.

"Pleeeeeeease." Maya begged

"Let me just take a nap. I'm bust."

"if you go, I swear that you would love what I'm taking you to see."

"Is food promised."

"Yes, but you're paying. I spent all my money buying more film for my baby." she patted lightly on her camera

"The blindfold?"

She made one swift move, pulling the blindfold out from her back pocket, and tying it tightly around his huge head.

"Look, we are gonna walk there."

"That's not good. We're in the damn _Bronx,_ Maya, a crow is gonna swoop down and stach us away."

He flailed his arms, trying to grasp something to guide him, but the only thing was Maya shoving his back to walk forward.

"Ok. More to the left. Step forward."

Lucas fell hard on the grassy land beneath him, Maya eurpting in laughter, rolling around in the grass from all the laughing.

His blindfold slipped off when rubbing the back off his neck.

The blinding bright lights shone in his eyes.

 _HOME OF THE YANKEES_

"Y-y-y-y-you brought me to the Yankee Stadium?"

"Awww no, you ruined the suprise."

Maya sprinted towards the enterance passing the ticket office.

"You're not gonna pay? Maya that's a _felony."_ he shouted, but Maya was to far ahead to hear him, she was running to the field.

On the dispay screen were the Yankee colours, white, navy blue, and gray, said "THANKS LUCAS."

He stood there bewildered.

The stadium was emtpy, filled with nothing but Maya's laughter. But it was soon filled with the flashing of every place in the staduim with her camera.

Lucas ran up and down the aisles of the seats shouting "THANK YOU THANK YOU!"

Maya looked up from her viewfinder and screamed "HEY HUCKLEBERRY"

Lucas ran down to the middle of the field were she was.

His arms were open ready to hug her.

She dodged the hug, ducking under his arms.

"Woah. Woah. Don't thank me. This was all Farkle's doing." she chuckled

"It pains me to even be here. I feel like I'm betraying my fellow Dodger-ers. But he said that he _was_ gonna bring you here."

"Why?" Lucas asked

"It's your 'groomsmen gift' and I'm pretty sure Zay is internally and externally screaming in LA right now."

 _"LA?"_

"The Dodgers stadium. Good man."

"Farkle rented out _two_ stadiums?" he asked shocked.

"The man is an astrologist, for god's sake. He could _buy_ one of these if he felt like it." Maya scoffed.

"I know this I'm gonna regret this for the rest of my life. But here it goes-" she gulped

"FRIAR ROUNDING THIRD, CLOSE TO HOME, HART, TAILING HIM. THE STAKES ARE HIGH HERE FOLKS." Maya screamed

Lucas grinned widely, playing along.

"FRIAR TAKES HART DOWN!" he ran to her, pushing her down, laughing.

Lucas pushed Maya's arms down, their faces so close that any slight movement would be the collision of their lips.

Maya pulled her head up, milimeters away from his mouth. She leaned in, and Lucas closed his eyes.

She turned on his back, Maya now on the top of him.

"HAHAHA!" she bursted into her cackling

"Did you actually think that I would _kiss you?_ Jeez, take me out to dinner first." she laughed

Her phone chimed.

Maya pulled it out from her back pocket.


	5. Chapter 5- Dresses and Birthdays

**Guys PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END, I NEED MAJOR HELP.**

 **Thanks so so so so so much to one of my good friends evergirl2000 for the idea of this, so go show her some love. :)**

I tapped my high tops against the floor waiting the stupid elevator to reach floor 20. My office was barely lit with any light, and there it was, a small yellow sticky note that read _Sorry if I came at the wrong time, maybe we can talk another time about the collaboration?_

I banged my head on her desk, softly muttering "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Over and over agian.

Nate, the only guy I was interested in since the breakup, was gonna collab with me over me and Zay's company. Now, I just let him get away? For what? My ex? What kind of person would do that?

"Bye Jamie." I waved to her recceptionst

I trudged across the street with and a neon pink light shone.

 _Charlie's_

I walked in, the aroma of grilled food and beer filling my nose.

I sat down on a stool.

"Charlie!" I hugged the boy, now a man, with Ray Ban glasses around his doe-eyes.

"Hart! How's life?"

"It's been forever since I saw you! Let's see, there was our photography and painting class in NYU, then your congratulation party for that huge building right there." He pointed to the large red lights that said _DOUBT_

I grinned. "Yeah, I know, Zay and I didn't actually think we would make it this far with our company."

"Didn't make it far? Look at you. You're all out of the college stage, now a successful owner of your own fucking corperate." Charlie chuckled

"Don't turn this around on me. I just came for a couple shots."

"Ah, I see." He pulled out the large bottle of vodka, pouring it into three clear shot glasses.

Before I drank, I saw Charlie, astonished. "You want some?" I offered

"Nah, I am strictly on a juice clense with my dad. Which one of us cracks first will have to clean Mom's garage out. I'm 100 positive that there are raccoons in there. Can't risk this moneymaker." He signaled to his face, laughing

"More for meeee!" I drank the poison, a bitter sweet taste going down my throat.

I laughed, already getting fired up by the second one, as I reached for the last, a tall figure showed up by the door.

"Fuck." I shoved myself behind the bar.

"Hey, isn't that your high school sweetheart? Why are you hidin-" He looked down at me, which I was already plotting my escape

"Help me."

"There's a back door right there. Just go through there."

I sneaked out to the door, finally letting my breath go.

I jumped as my phone vibrated in my back pocket.

" _WHERE ARE YOU?"_ Riley yelled through the phone

"What are you say-"

Lucas grabbed me from my waist and turned me over, carrying me by putting me on his shoulder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Riley and I both shouted

I hung up the phone.

Lucas started the car.

"STOP IT!" I shouted

"You are a _horrible person."_ he said briskly

" _Me?_ What? Can I not get drunk here and there? You can't tell me what to do." I crossed my arms.

"Riley is currently crying becasue her _bridesmaid of honor isn't there to see her dress!_ So yes, Maya you, are a horrible person."

" _Dresses? Crying?_ Oh crap." I rubbed my head.

"I thought that it was tomorrow. Not today, Hop along!"

"You _forgot_ about the day your _best friend_ is trying on her _wedding dress?_ " he asked, firmly

The car screeched to a stop, shoving me forward.

I ran out of the car, pushing the door open.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I spun around, looking for her.

Farkle came out behind a small dressing room, offering me his hand.

I followed him behind the curtain.

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_ Everybody jumped out from the curtain.

I laughed. I sat in a chair, cupping my hands over my face, cracking up.

Riley grabbed my hands, and spun me around.

All the dresses surrounded me.

"The dream. Having an early birthday in an Wedding Dress store." I laughed.

"Nope. You, Maya are gonna keep one of these dresses."

"No, I already have my dress ready, I don't need it."

"Yes you do. You never do something for yourself. Now, please be a princess."

I looked across the room to Lucas, and smiled.

 _He wanted me to celebrate my birthday._

 **OOOP there it is! But I have problems. GUYS I NEED MAJOR HELP PLEEEEASE. So yesterday I met this guy, he's so sweet, and he kind of gets me. One problem- I'm 15 and he's 19. WHAT THE FUCK? why is the universe so against me? But the thing is, I haven't told him my age. EEEK, but I just don't know how to. PLEEAAASE HELP ME, how do I tell him he's 4 years older? Plus, don't worry, I'm not interested in him in that way, but as friends? Should I just end it? PLEASE HELP, I NEED IT.**

 **Thanks guys.**

 **Katie**


	6. Chapter 6- Tell me (Ft evergirl200)

**MY BABES, THANK YOU- Ella (Guest), Izzie (Guest), Hello (Guest), Help (Guest). You guys, I wish I could thank you personally for all the advice, so thanks. Also-**

 **OMG OMG me and one of my favorite fanfic people, have COLLABORATED! INTRODUCING... EVERGIRL 2000! She is absolutely, positively, 100% AMAZING! We've been talking about a collab for a couple months now and HERE IT IS! This chapter is very special, and I hope y'all llike it. Go show her some love. Check out her stories, they're great. Once again evergirl, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU.**

 **(The parts she wrote will be noted so you can know it was her making) :)**

 **Let's hop right in!**

As morning struck, Maya began to consider chucking her phone out the window from all the texts she's gotten last night. She thought that they were just Zay, blabbing on and on about the Dodgers Stadium. But as she took her phone from her charger, they were mostly from Lucas.

 _Why did you have to go? Are we still doing the dance thing? I can cancel if you want. Are you ok? Take your time, if you're not ok._ Most of them said. But her head was killing her from all the alcohol she drank last night, so she didn't really care.

Her head was throbbing, memory shook, and her makeup droopy with dried tears. She started to attempt to stand up, but that hurt more than to just think. But, she slowly got up and trudged to her kitchen reaching for some aspirin, and chugging down a bottle of water. The knock on her door sounded like hammers to her ears, and she couldn't speak, her throat dry.

Maya opened up her door, to see nothing but Friar there with a bag of bagels and a crisp smile, greeting her with a loud "Good Morning!"

"Why are you screaming?" she whispered

"How much did you drink?" Lucas asked, more gently

"Not t-"

Before Maya could speak, she ran to her bathroom, leaning over the toilet, grasping the side, vomit lurching out of her mouth. Lucas followed, holding Maya's hair back, laughing so hard

"Get out of my hoooooouse," Maya said as she got up and kicked Lucas in the butt, pushing him out the door

"Ok, ok." He put his hands up in a form of surrender

( _Here is evergirl!)_  
After she slammed the door in his face, Lucas waited a few minutes outside Maya's apartment door until he heard her come out of her bathroom.

"Maya? Maya, could you, at least, tell me what I did? " He shouted to her through the door.  
He waited, listening to the dead silence coming from the apartment, for her to say something. _Anything._ Finally, he heard the clicking of the lock before the door cracked open.

"We broke up." she said.

"Ahh yeah, I thought you knew that seeing you avoided me for so long," he told her sarcasitcally.

" You didn't let me finish," she told him. " We broke up and I got over it. I had a good job and a good life and I moved on. Then you show up for the wedding and ruin everything"

Lucas could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

" What are you talking about," he asked, he had made sure she celebrated her birthday and now she was mad at him?

" I missed a meeting with a client yesterday!" she shouted.

" So reschedule, just like you can do with any client," he told her not seeing why it was so complicated.

" He's not just any client," she said quietly.

That's when it hit him. Maya liked the guy. Maya liked someone else. That hurt, a lot. Lucas had known that she had probably moved on even before he got here, but yesterday, yesterday had reminded him of when they were happy. When things were good for both of them and their relationship. He thought maybe, just maybe, something could happen between them again. And maybe things could still go back to the way they were when he and Maya were younger, but this new guy that she like would definitely make that a lot harder.

Then again, Lucas wasn't exactly one to back away from a challenge.

 **YAAAAAAY! I feel so giddy for some reason. But once again you guys, you have to read her stories if you're a GMW fan. They're awesome. Thanks so much to the wonderful and talented evergirl2000, who helps me when I need it. Thanks to all of you who gave me the advice, it helped. thanks.**

 **xoxo,**

 **Katie**


	7. Chapter 7- Wedding

**Hey, sorry for not writing forever. I'm going crazy, I had to go camping, and I'm tired. so this week is going by slow. I wish that i could just magically get a vacation to Fiji or something. But I was brainstorming this chapter, finally, THE WEDDING! I hope you guys like it. :)**

I could hear Lucas trying to wait patiently by my hotel door, most likely couldn't help but knock ferociously. I could tell He heard the click and clack of heels, followed by a woosh of the door opening.

She was wearing a pale gold, strapless, just above the knee dress. Maya was unsure of how she looked, worrying about falling flat on her face.

When opening the door, she was faced with a frustrated Lucas, pacing around the hall, frantically putting on his tie.

Lucas tried not to stand dumbfounded, quickly realizing he created a knot in his tie, making the situation much more embarrassing for him and less for Maya, heck, whatever Maya had to do was probably already done.

"Take a photo Sundance, it'll last longer." I shut the door behind me.

"God, Ranger Roy, it wouldn't kill you to Google 'how to tie a tie' would it?" I said while straightening out his tie.

~x~

"Riley, the way you look at me, it's like the world could crash down on me with the power of that smile. But if I never met you, it might as well. Just how we joked around in freshman year of college, an evening under the planets, filled with rainbows and sunshine."

Farkle motioned all around, eyes looking at the shining planets and neon colors.

"Farkle, you would tell me that everybody would mock your profession, calling you a fool of scientist, studying zodiac signs. But that day, you pulled out the newspaper you're featured in, and I remember it so well. 'Today shall be a special day, love sparkles for all. Riley, I want to marry you so bad, I love you, not just to the moon and back, but out of the Milky Way and back.' Even though you ended up getting fired for personal use, you are my little geek, forever and beyond anything."

Riles mouth was made in the biggest smile I've ever seen. Her eyes gleaming into Farkle's.

"Do you, Farkle Minkus, take Riley Matthews as your lawfully wedded wife?" Mr. Minkis asked

"More than the words yes can say. I do." He said

"Do you, Riley Matthews take Farkle as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. I do." She beamed

As they kissed I stood there like a goof, smiling.

During the sitting and the serving of the food, "Hey, Mrs, I'm gonna throw some water on my face. I need to calm down fro all the excitement." I whispered to Riles

"Thank you so much peaches, it means so much that you took time off of work for this." She hugged me.

"You know I'll always be here for you." I grinned

I stood behind the wall, pulling out my phone.

 _Hey, I'm so sorry Maya, I can't make it. -Nate_

I slid down, burying my head in my lap.

Footsteps came towards me.

"Look, Maya I just wanted to tell you about the day at the stadium. It got me thinking of us." He said

"I'm gonna stop you right there. It wasn't good and you're not gonna be thinking about _us. THERE IS NO US!"_ I shouted

"Maya what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong is the fact that I _just_ began to get over you and now look at you. I hate you. You leave me. Then now, you're here?" I lowered my voice slightly

"Me? You are here, weeping while our _best friends just got married._ And now, you take pity on yourself. You can't just think about you. There are people out there who are _in love,_ let alone _our best friends,_ so if you are just gonna cry, _then don't be here!"_ He said firmly

The tears stang falling, my makeup drooping.

"I'm devouring myslef for just crying and thank you for making me feel _worse._ "

"I didn't mean it like that-"

'Hey, Maya, leave your best friend behind on her wedding day.' Lucas, please stop. Ok, I just want everything to stop."

I walked off, wiping away any trace of tears, the laughter of Riley and Farkle echoing.

 **Here it is, hope y'all liked it!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Katie :)**


	8. Chapter 8- Wedding Part 2

**Hey guys, this is the continuation of the wedding, I forgot to mention that it was gonna be a two-parter. I'm sorry for not updating I've had finals, and I didn't really study so I was doomed. So now that the living hell of tests are over, I'm back, it was my birthday the 25th in April, and I've had a crappy week. I hope you guys like this one.**

 **Maya's pov**

I rushed back to the main table, a circular table filled with all the Matthews and all our best friends. It was place filled with smiles.

 _Smiles, smiles, smiles._

I am happy for her. So much. I can't even express how happy I am for her.

The recession is probably the most Riley and Farkle ideal event I could ever imagine.

As if the ghost of wedding past showed up, there was a small tug on my arm. Firm grip, gentle.

I turned to face him.

"Look, whatever you have to say. I don't care. I don't need to hear it. I have work tomorrow. This is the day where I can't think about myself, remember?" I gritted through my teeth.

"I didn't mean that, and you know that, Maya. I didn't."

"Lucas, we don't have to do this. Not now. Not ever." I said rigidly.

I pulled him into a small wall, right in front of the exit.

"You remember how we broke up, right?" I raised my voice, the anger bubbling beneath me.

I didn't let him speak. He wouldn't know. He never knew.

"You. When we were in middle school you were "Most Likely to Be Okay With Anything. Right after Prom, a couple days before graduation, Jones, Troy, and you were coming out of the locker rooms. I was waiting for you as a surprise for the graduation party. Right before I walked up, all of you were laughing and then Jones asked you if 'Being with a slut like Maya Hart was rocking your world.' Troy then laughed along as if he didn't know what they hell Jones was talking about and then you told them. You had the _nerve to fucking tell them."_ I screamed.

His face fell as if the feeling for me wasn't enough.

"Maya, you never _told me_ that you wanted to keep it _a secret."_ For once, he lowered his voice.

"My _virginity?_ For god's sake, Lucas, I _didn't_ want to keep it a secret. I wanted to shout it from the fucking rooftops. But to lower me to some subjects you talk about to those jerks of jocks? And you _just stood there._ While they were calling me a _slut_ you just nodded along and pretended nothing was wrong. I broke up with you right then and there." My voice cracked, the tears escaping.

"Maya-" he said before I cut him off.

"And shit if I was actually thinking we could have _one good day_ for Riley and Farkle wedding. What the hell was I thinking?"

He grabbed my arm and as I glanced down I saw my tattoo.

"My tattoo? Want to take a shot? I got it on graduation. I missed you so much. All I wanted to do was have your arms around me. I missed your lips. I missed your smile. I missed you so _much."_

A lace white dress peeked out behind him. I remembered she picked out 2 dresses, one for the ceremony, and a strapless cocktail dress for the recession.

 _Riley._

Riley appeared, pulling me back.

Her arms straddled me, the music in my ears ringing. Lucas, his head buried in his hands, Farkle trying to keep his voice hush.

She brought me inside the photography room.

"Maya, Peaches. Are you okay? I couldn't stand to watch you like that."

She warmly embraced me, her shoulders covered in my tears.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright, ok? I'm here." Her voice silky smooth, yet interrupted by the creak of the door.

"Hey Maya, I'm so sorry. I told him he should go home. He's gone, you know. He was an asshole for doing those things to you in high school. I'm so sorry." Farkle, scratched the back of his neck, his face flustered.

 _Why am I like this? He doesn't deserve my tears. He…_

My thoughts faded as I recollected the memory of before

 _We were out on the quad, his face lit up from the sun, him, picking flowers for me. "Hey Maya? He asked._

 _I looked up and smiled, asking him what he wanted to ask me. His voice gentle and soft, replying- "Nothing. I just wanted to see your smile."_

I peered up at Riley and Farkle, how selfish I've been to take away their wedding day from them. To waste their time with my useless problems.

"Maybe it's best if go home. Sorry guys." I said

"Don't be. Please. Maya, whatever problems you have, if it's my wedding day, or if it's my birthday, I'm always gonna be here for you. Me and Farkle." Riley smiled

Farkle gave me a tight hug and I walked out the door, getting in my car, a mess from all the runny makeup.

When I arrived at my apartment, I dug through my purse finding my keys, and unlocking the door and going in.

I slid down the door, sitting there.

The tears streamed down like hell. I wanted to stop. I told myself in high school that I would stop crying over him.

There was rapid knocking on my door.

I knew he was on the other side. I could hear his unsteady breaths, and I could imagine him, his face flustered and his face warm.

"Maya, I know you're in there. I hope you can hear what I'm trying to say. It's just…" his words drifted off as if he couldn't go through with saying them.

I could feel his chest rise and fall, slow breathing. But he continued.

"It's just that it seems like we got our high school selves back into one of our useless arguments again."

I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat and spoke. "If you think this argument is useless, then don't argue at all, you asshole."

"Argh, you know that's not what I meant Maya." he sighed

"You seem to not know what you mean anymore, because I'm just being _selfish, remember?_ " I said.

I stood up, and opened the door.

He was leaning his head against the door frame, his face hidden.

"It's true what they say isn't it? You don't know how much you miss someone until they're gone. I hate the fact that it took me to leave you for you to realize what I was. To tell me that you love me. And if you think that some cliche gesture like this will make me magically want you back, you're wrong. I'm gonna count to 38, and you better finish your stupid fucking speech, Sundance, and in 38 seconds, I'm gonna shut this door in your face and then we're through." I said stern.

"Maya, ever since I saw you again, I can't get you out of my head. I _try._ But I just can't. All the memories keep swirling back to me. And I can't help but wonder what if. What if we were still like that? What if we were still in love? I do miss you. So much too."

"5...4...3...2…" I raised my voice loudly.

"I still _love you,_ Maya." he spoke

"Please say something." He pleaded

My lips enclosed around his.

My back was suddenly pressed against my door, we were already inside my apartment. I could feel his grip on my hips. One of my hands began to work its way onto his neck, the other feeling his hair. Oh, god his hair, I missed that stupid hair so much. He lifted me on top of my counter, my feet wrapped around his waist. His lips trailing down my jawline, onto my neck, to my collarbone. My head had tilted back, my movement followed by his.

I then remembered the night when Riley and I were on the Bay Window, and I was bawling my eyes out.

 _If Lucas did something that horrible, then he never deserved you in the first place, Peaches._

My mind then flashed to all the tears and events I've missed because of him. Because of what he did.

I froze.

I shoved Lucas away and jumped off the counter.

"Maya…" his voice trailed off as I ran off. My name was shouted louder, making me run faster into the New York lights.

 **I'M BAAAAAAACK. Yes, I'm so so so sorry I haven't updated in weeks, but I had major writer's block, and I'm kind of nervous for season 3, but I kept buggin out at Tumblr like crazy about the spoilers. Have you heard about what happens in Girl Meets Ski Lodge? I know I can't and I shouldn't spoil it for you, but let's just say that Lucaya is- BLEEP. Sorry, told you I wouldn't spoil it for y'all. But I really hope that steamy, steamy makeout made up for my writing absence. Thanks so so much for reading, Tell me what you thought about in in the reviews, I read each and every one. :) Thanks.**

 **Love, love, love,**

 **Katie :)**


End file.
